


Alpha and Omega

by stglaurens240



Series: Omega Dean and his Alpha Sister [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Genderbending, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, a lot of fluff, dean is a cinnamon roll hunter, sam is a lovely girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stglaurens240/pseuds/stglaurens240
Summary: Dean has always been expected to be an alpha. But when first heat comes it turns out the alpha is his beloved SISTER, Sammy, and he is an omega. Even this situation, Sam still loves her brother very very much.So, it's a slice of life fic about Dean and Fem! Sam... with their hunting lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing fic. non-beta read. please avoid some(a lot of) mistakes of grammar, I'm try to improve it. ; v ;

John Winchester is a hunter, an alpha hunter. He has two children, the elder brother Dean and his little sister Sam. Since Dean could remember things, maybe when 6 years old, he was told that he could be an alpha like his father.

 

"Why I would be an alpha?" Misunderstanding, the blonde kid tilted his head and frowned. "Sammy could be an alpha too," he pointed to Sam who is still sleeping on the backseat of the impala.

 

"I don't know, but I expect you to be, De." John smiled before turn his eyes to the road again. He never had thought if his daughter will be an alpha..

 

"And if I'm not?" Dean asked, then John saw tears came down his son's cheeks, so he pats his head slightly.

 

"Don't cry, I still love you even you're an alpha, beta or omega."

 

Finally, Dean smiled happily. "I love you dad... What are we going to hunt this time?"

 

"A freaking wendigo. You're not allowed to come with me this time, play with your sister instead."

 

Dean just nodded, "Yes."

 

"Good boy."

 

.....

 

Dean is 13 now, but he still likes to play with his 9 years old sister.

 

"Deannie, when will dad come home?"

 

Sam asks while she lets her brother brushes her hair. She always likes when Dean plays with it, maybe curls it gently or sometimes braids it, he's quite good at braiding. Sam's sure of that fact!

 

"I don't know. Maybe few days? And don't called me Deannie, please?"

 

"Umm... but you call me Sammy!"

 

"That's brother's rights."

 

"No! I have rights too. I know laws, Dean," Sam sighs as she points to the pile of books on the table not far away. "I borrowed them from library today!"

 

"You know laws?" Dean cocks his eyebrow, then frowns as the weird feeling going through his body. Suddenly he felt hot, like fucking HOT. So he bites his lips, stay quiet.

 

"Yes! I want to be a lawyer.... Dean? Are you okay? You look not very well.." Sam looks at her brother. Dean's face is like dark red, his breath goes harder and he's trembling now. Is that a ..... _first heat_?

 

"Just want to go to bathroom for a minute," Dean smiled. And Sam swears her brother's like a sexy siren now.

 

"I have to tell dad."

 

She murmurs to herself as Dean runs to the bathroom, then she picks her cell phone up.

 

\-----

 

"Oh fucking god,"

 

John comes home not long after he got Sam's message said, I think Dean's in heat now, He drives home quickly and the pheromone scent kicks his nose as he opens the door. A low growl came from his throat, he's not angry, but this scent nearly drives him wild when he walked close to the bathroom that Dean has locked himself in.

 

Yeah, his eldest son's definitely an _omega_.

 

"Dean.. Dean are you ok?" He asks but more like a growl, then a soft sob comes as an answer from the boy inside.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"No, you don't have to sorry son... You're still my son even an omega."

 

"......" He sobbed again.

 

"Hey, hey, it's totally ok, come out and take your pills, please?"

 

"I'll take it to him, dad."

 

Sam offered. Doesn't want to wait for answer, she grabbed the pills from her dad's hand and waits until he steps back and go outside. She knew dad's an alpha, it'd hard when he get close to Dean. A quiet time comes but still has a sob inside, Sam knocks the door again,

 

"Brother, it's me, Sam.. I can't smell you, can you let me in?"

 

A door unlocked. Dean's sitting on the floor, wet and flushed,

 

"Yeah, like that, good." Sam smiles happily, praised him as she put the pills and a glass of water in his hands. After that, she kneels beside him and uses her thumb wipe tears out of Dean's most beautiful green eyes. "I still love you too, Deannie!"

 

Dean took the pills before he says with a small laugh, "I said don't call me Deannie, Sammy." He leans in to kiss his little sister's forehead, "I feel better, Thanks."

 

"That's perfect. Let's go to dad, he's back!"

 

Sam held Dean's hand and pulled him up from the floor, just like other children, she has a big dream now.

 

Protect her brother at all costs. Dean still worth it as an omega!

 

....

 

God knows that, right?

 

So, 5 years later she's 14 and .... it turns out that she's an _ALPHA_.

 

"Oh god," Sam can't stop smiling, she can protect Dean as an alpha and a sister who loves   her brother very much.

 

They're such a happy hunter family for few years before Sam has turned to 18 already, and her _protect Dean mission_ has started..

 

After dad died.


End file.
